Talk:Big Hero 7
Will this take place before the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil? 22:35, January 2, 2017 (UTC) No. Actually, this movie has nothing to do with the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise, this is just a direct sequel to the 2014 film. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 23:57, January 2, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry to say this, but Luna's superpowers in Bh6vtfoe 3 is a ripoff of Squidward's superpowers in the second SpongeBob movie. :( Sorry, 13:37, February 21, 2017 (UTC) And I'm sorry to say this, but your idea for Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 is kind of a rip-off of BH6vtfoE 3. And plus, Luna's power's were inspired by Kubo's guitar from Kubo and the Two Strings. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 18:13, February 21, 2017 (UTC) 1. Dory doesn't have an evil sister. And neither doesn't Leah. 2. Where was your character Venus inspired from? 3. Why do you think that FSaS3 is a ripoff? >:( 4. The reason why Luna's powers rip off Squidward's powers because in the second SpongeBob movie, Squidward plays a clarinet that release sonic waves that hurt other people's ears. 00:52, February 22, 2017 (UTC) 1. Yes I know. 2. I just wondered what would happened if Star found out that she had an evil sister she never knew about. 3. Well, I guess it's not really a rip-off, I just noticed that the whole idea of having Finding Shimmer and Shine 3, the third film in the trilogy, crossing over with The Loud House is much like how Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3, the third film in the trilogy, crosses over with The Loud House. And the whole idea of Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 having a darker tone was ripped from BH6vtFoE 3's page. I might work on my own version of Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 later in the future. 4. Luna's powers doesn't just hurt peoples' ears, they also push people away and almost works like Kubo's guitar. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:42, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a promotional poster for Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 please? 01:10, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I already did it's on your Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 page. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 01:40, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Here are the only movies/TV shows that you can't use in Interdimensional Pool Party: 1. Movies and TV shows that are ripoffs of others. 2. Movies and TV shows that are for adults and teens. 13:06, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Like The Aqua Teen Loud Hunger House Force Crossover Show, the characters that are from adult shows will be toned down to make it more appropriate for a general audience. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Please remember this: There will be companies that Disney won't want to make deals with. 17:05, February 25, 2017 (UTC) We've already established this. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:34, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Here are more movies/TV shows that you can't use in Interdimensional Pool Party: 1. Live-action films 2. Ripoffs Do you understand this? 23:40, April 15, 2017 (UTC)